Oceans Cross
by Tannedperfection
Summary: She was a simple girl. He was a simple guy. They were perfect. But when things take a turn for the worst, he has to make a difficult decision. Its a hard, hard world kids. AJPUNK May contain smut later on


_**A/N: Sorry i haven't been on! I always get get writers and editing block in the summer. Anyways, i wanted to write this for the FANTASTIC SHIPPERS OF APRIL BROOKS/AJPUNK. You f-cking are awesome. Anyways. I liked this idea because it seemed simple. Reviewwww. Might answer your questions. Bye! 3**_

Phillip Brooks, more know as CM Punk, was a native of Chicago in his mid thirties. Currently living the dream, as a professional wrestler. He was the current WWE champion and he was reiging since November 2011. One of the longest reigns in WWE history. He always was in a odd storyline, considiring the fact the new creative team wanted something 'New' and 'Fresh!' which he thought it was bullshit to his deepest heart. Now within recent months, the creative team had decided to bring in Daniel Bryans ex-onscreen girlfriend, AJ, to the storyline. He recluntincly denied the storyline, but he knew it wouldn't make a difference. He was set in a fucked up triangle then square then triangle again storyline. He hoped it diddn't end his reign.

But after week after week, PPV after PPV, he slowly had gotten closer to AJ. She was a nice, young girl from New Jersey, who was far from the other divas. She wasen't ordered out of a magazine like the rest. She had wanted this for her, not as a stepping stone towards fame. She performed her lines better than others, and her acting was one of the best he had seen in a while. She had grew up in the indys as he did, and once signed was a true shoe in for top diva material. She also had good taste in music, and was a comic book lover. Thats what caught him off guard the most. Thats why he liked her. Her smile just made her face glow to him, and her eyes where big and wide. She was like a innocent fourteen year old schoolgirl.

But after creative ditched the storyline after the hate from the more matured audiences, he and the rest of his so called 'Shippers' were left to 'What now?'. He diddn't know. They still had talked, even after the MITB PPV. But recently, she was backing away from him. As if he was a criminal. He had a huge pit in his stomach without her at twelve in the morning, watching marathons of old cartoons, and new and old movies. He diddn't know what happened, but wanted to get to the bottom of it.

As the sun peaked through the curtains of his Marriot hotel suite, he slowly opened his eyes, hearing the alarm going off on his iPhone. Unlocking the phone to hault the alarm, he picked it up and slid it into his sweatpants pocket. Today was Monday, July 30th. August was approaching quickly as SummerSlam! was the month's PPV. He diddn't know why but he was at ease. Maybe it was the heel turn, maybe it was something else. He knew it secretly, but wouldn't admit it to himself.

As he the elevator doors open to get it, he clicked the bottom to go downstairs for breakfast. "Hey, wait!" he heard from a small voice. As the doors were closing, a hand came inbetween and pushed the doors back away. The girl now walked into the elevator, wearing pajama pants and a baggy shirt. It was none other than the one and only AJ. A smile approached his face as he looked over at her. "So you finally decided to stop avoding me, i see." He said. She laughed a bit awkwardly before moving into the corner as her back leaned agasint the wall. "I wasen't avoding you..I've just been uhm..Busy!" She smiled a little, not looking at him. "Stop denying it, little one." He smirked. She shot him a glare, causing him to throw his hands up in a 'I'm innocent' fashion. "All i wanted to know is what happened." She shook her head.

"What happened was that i had to study my lines. If you haven't noticed, i've been very busy." She protested. "Okay, okay. Sorry. Its just i thought i did something wrong.." He said. "You did nothing wrong..its just been me. Stop worrying." She walked off as soon as they came to a stop, in which was the 2nd floor, as she walked towards the stairway Kofi entered. She simply had decided to avoid him and just go up to her room and order breakfast. "Damn..what was that about?" He asked. Phil simply just shook his head.


End file.
